


The First Spark

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Jamison Fawkes sees his first fireworks.





	The First Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know anything about either explosives or Australia. I did some research into both, so I hope the fic is accurate. It's also worth noting that, from my understanding, fireworks are illegal for most parts of Australia except for the North and only on a certain holiday. let me know if I got this. Hope you enjoy!

Max sliced the top of the box open and eagerly pulled the contents out. His wife Isabella blinked at him incredulously. “Roman candles? How much did that set you back?” Max chuckled as he pulled the sticks from their boxes. “Remember that time I told you my mate Rob was going up North? He brought these back for me! The ol’ cobber!” His wife ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Just because we live out here doesn’t mean we still can’t get pinched, Max”

Max laughed again and leaned back in his chair. "Take it from this ol’ bogan, Issy. There ain’t a copper worth his salt that would come into the woop woops for just a few firecrackers.” Isabella put her hands on her hips as she regarded her husband, “Just don’t burn our house down with those bloody things.” She sighed, but smiled. “You big drongo.”

The Aussie pointed a punk stick at his lover. “Now that is why I married you! Always up for a piss up, aren’t you love?” Isabella blushed. "I’m not that party girl anymore, Max. It’s just been awhile since I’ve seen fireworks. Let me just put Jamison to bed and then I’ll join you outside.” Max’s eyes lit up at the mention of his son. He shot up quickly from his chair. “Oi! Let’s bring him outside with us!”

Isabella gaped at her husband in surprise. “You drongo! He’s just a baby! Do you want to scare the living Hell out of him?” Undeterred by his wife’s admonishment, Max smiled widely showing off his gold tooth. “Hear me out, Issy! My dad used to shoot em’ off all the time when I was a nipper. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get a hold of anymore once Jamie’s older. Let me show him his first fireworks. C’mon issy, humor an old Bruce.”

Isabella bit her lip in deep thought before conceding. “Alright, but if he gets scared it will be on you to stay up with him all night.” Max slapped his knee. “Now those are terms I can live with! I’ll set up awhile”. Max gathered his contraband up and headed outside while Isabella went to get their son from his play pen.

Max had just finished up pushing the first candle into the ground when his wife approached with the baby in her arms. Jamison was busy fussing with his mother’s hair as she patted his back softly. Even though, it was past his bedtime, he didn’t seem the least bit fatigued. Max hurried over and ruffled his son’s spiky blonde hair. “Hang on, Jamie. You’re about to see one of your dad’s most favorite things in the world.”

Max jogged back over to the candle and pulled out a punk stick and his lighter. He took another glance at his family before lighting the punk and placing the dancing flame on the fuse. After quickly shoving the burning end of the punk into the dirt, Max raced over to his wife and son. Instead of watching the display, Max’s eyes were glued to his baby son who had just noticed the hissing stick a few feet away.The baby let out a soft gasp as a stream of flame shot out of the stick and into the night sky.

Jamison’s eyes were huge as what looked like hundreds of tiny stars fell to the ground. Isabella braced herself for the scream. To her shock, it never came. Instead, Jamison began to giggle and reach out a pudgy hand toward the bright flowers exploding in the sky. Seeing his son’s reaction, Max excitedly scooped Jamison up and held him above his head. He laughed uproariously. “You little ripper! That’s my boy!” Jamison giggled again as he watched the sparks rain down upon the outback.


End file.
